No Longer Beyond Repair
by NutellaNinja101
Summary: AU. Steve always was the one to fight for the little guy. So when he discovers a scared teenager named Bucky in need of some help, he and his wife Peggy waste no time in making sure that Bucky is protected. No slash! Full warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Ships: Only canon relationships, such as Steve and Peggy, Bruce and Betty, exc. I may think about hinting to a Bucky and Natasha relationship (they are canon in the comics) but it depends on if the characters go that route. They tend to rule over what I write._ _No slash here!_

 _Platonic relationships are so much more important to me so there will be a LOT of those instead of romance. Such as Steve and Bucky, Peggy and Sam, Thor and Loki, Natasha and Steve, Jane and Peggy, Sam and Maria Hill, and so on._

 _Warning_ _:_ _prostitution, drugs, and hints of rape_ _. No details but I don't want to trigger anyone or upset them. Please don't read if any of these things upset you! _

_And asexual Bucky because of a personal headscanon that I have._

 _That is all! If you have a problem or do not like any of these subjects, then I highly doubt this is a fic for you._ _Have a wonderful day!_

"No worries Peggy, I'll order some dinner before you get home." Steve said gently over the phone to his wife, Detective Peggy Rogers as he continued walking outside of New York

"I'm sorry love." Her tone was apologetic. Her job had been more demanding since she had been promoted to head detective, making her the youngest one ever in that city, at the age of twenty-six. Steve was proud of the fact she accomplished so much and was able to completely shock all of the more misogynistic men in her department. Steve wasn't complaining, he was thrilled for her, but both of them wished that this resent case would come to a close so that they could spend more time together. "I would be home sooner, it's just that we got a tip into a ring that we've been searching for."

"No need to apologize," Steve insisted with a smile as he walked closer to his destination, his art notebook under his arm as he headed towards bench in front of an old, abandoned building that he was supposed to draw for his job at the newspaper. "Call me when you can."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." Steve tenderly replied before hanging up. They had only been married a year and yet he felt like they had known each other their whole lives. He never would have met her if it wasn't for Sam Wilson, his childhood friend and local cop who worked alongside of Peggy. A small smile crept up Steve's lips at the memory of Sam's knowing grin when he saw Peggy and Steve's eyes lock onto each other. Sam would deny it to the end of days but he was a matchmaker at heart. To this very day he still brags about how Bruce Banner and his wife Betty would have never met if it wasn't for him.

Steve looked at the sight before him. Brooklyn never ceased to fail him with its look. This was his home. And working as an artist for the local paper was something that he couldn't believe he had been given. His artistic talent seemed to be getting noticed much to his shock and excitement.

Steve's steps came to a short stop when he saw that his place was taken by a pale, younger looking boy, eighteen, maybe nineteen, sitting on the worn-out bench with dejected shoulders slouched. His clothes were nice and well-kept but they didn't seem…like him. It was hard to explain but they looked off on him. It was black tight pants with a low V-neck shirt that had a hoodie cover most of it.

His brown hair was messy and looked like someone had been pulling on his due to how it was sticking up in random places. The kid had black eyeliner on that was smudged looking. His posture looking so defeated was what had Steve stare at this person for a longer time then he should have. Hearing footsteps, the younger of the two men sat up straighter than Steve had ever seen someone move.

"Sorry." The young man muttered, straightening his black hoodie's sleeves over his fingers like covering his fingers was a source of protection. "I'll leave." He said in a low voice, a slight accent in his tone. His body language screaming that he wished he could run away from the location right then and there.

"No, you're fine." Steve quickly proclaimed, taking a step back automatically. He wasn't a detective but even he could see that this man didn't want anyone unexpectedly being near him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

Doubt filled the younger man's bright blue eyes, suspicious at the blonde haired man's caring comportment. Steve mentally calculated that kindness was not something this kid had experienced a lot.

"Do you want to sit down? I don't mind." Steve tried gently, taking a slow step towards the empty bench as a sign that he was willing to leave if the other man wanted it. He looked so much a like an abused puppy that Steve felt a burst of a powerful brotherly urge to attack whoever made him this way. It was an urge that surprised Steve. He never felt this protective for a random stranger. True, Peggy always said that Steve had a habit of fighting for the little guy, but Steve couldn't remember feeling so furious at someone he had never met.

The young man clenched his fist uncomfortably. There didn't seem to be any other motive for the blonde man to be considerate of him…maybe he wasn't trying to hurt him. But just because he felt like this man wasn't a danger, didn't mean he was safe.

"No I'm fine." The dark haired man nodded tensely, looking at the busy road on his right with an anxious expression. "I'm getting…picked up soon."

Steve nodded although that didn't make him feel any better, not with that hurt puppy look on the young man's face. Steve knew he should just sit down and wait for this kid to leave but he found himself wanting him to stay and tell him what was wrong. "I'm Steve." He said, holding his hand out pleasantly.  
The young man looked at Steve's hand hesitantly before carefully reaching out his right hand and timidly grasping it politely. "Bucky." He said in a small voice before quickly taking his hand away.

"Pleasure to meet you." Steve grinned, hoping he would be able to get Bucky to tell him if something was wrong. But before he could get any farther in their conversation, a black car that looked more expensive than both Peggy's and Steve's salary combined pulled near them, the door open. An older, heavy set man in his fifties was in the back seat, leery at Bucky with a face that had Steve curl his fingers in a tight fist.

"Nice meeting you Steve." Bucky said in hurry before swallowing in wat looked like resignation and climbing in the back seat of the car. The older man swung his arm around the back of Bucky's shoulders and the door slammed shut before another word could be said.

Steve stared at the car as it disappeared in the distance. Sitting down on the bench with a sense of dread filling the pit of his stomach, Steve prayed that this wasn't the only time he would see this Bucky again.

MARVELMARVELMARVELMARVEL

Hanging up the phone on Steve after telling him she would be late, Peggy sighed as she stuffed her phone back in her blazer pocket. God she missed Steve. Her husband wasn't the type to complain but she could tell these long hours were hard on him as well as her. After this case, she was going to call for some time off…

"Work problems or family problems?" Came a calm, familiar voice from behind her.

Peggy turned knowing exactly who to expect. "None of your business Loki." She said with more tiredness than anger.

The tall, lean, attractive, black haired man grinned his toothy grin pleasantly. "Definitely family. Thinking about time off?"

"How the hell do you do that?" Peggy grumbled exasperatedly, stepping past Loki to head back to her office. Not because she didn't like him, actually he was quite sweet once you got past his annoying intelligent brain and his normal sassy remarks, but she just wanted to get this case over and done with. Sex trafficking was horrible enough but the fact that they had no new leads made her feel useless.

"You don't have to tell me." Loki said as he walked in sync with her with his long legs. "I already can guess by your expression."

"You should have been a shrink." Peggy scoffed jokingly as she stopped walking to turn and face him. She acted annoyed although she needed someone to talk to who wasn't going to mock her for being a wife and a working detective.

"Nah, forensics are the only true love for me." Loki smiled playfully. Peggy thought he looked nice with that smile. Most of her coworkers were wary of Loki, all expect for her, Sam, Bruce in forensics, and Loki's big brother, Thor. Thor Odinson, tall, muscular blonde, was the detective who almost got Peggy's promotion. She had expected him to be the same sexist man who thought that she should stay at home but he was kind. He even congratulated her for winning by hugging her and saying how his wife, Jane, would love her. Thor Odinson was one of the kindest men she had the pleasure of working with.

To be honest, the Odinson brother's looked nothing alike, and their personalities were as different as night and day; and yet when they were together, they never looked happier. Thor would jump down anyone's throat who made fun of Loki's darker personality, and Loki once somehow got an agent fired for looking up escort services when the agent said earlier that day that Thor was "a blonde idiot." So clearly, they loved each other very much. When they were together, it was obvious they were brothers. Seeing Loki being so loving to his brother made Peggy feel safer around him. She could see her being friends with him if he wasn't so smarmy with everyone but Thor.

"At least Steve gives you room to breathe." Loki drawled as he leaned against the wall, facing Peggy. "Since we work together, my brother wants to see me all the time."

"Thor loves you and you love him." Peggy said knowingly. "You can admit that you enjoy his affection."

"Shut up." Loki tried to snap but his small smile proved Peggy's words to be true.

But the joking atmosphere didn't last long. "I just want this monster who is in charge of this ring to be caught." Peggy exhaled with disgust.

Loki was silent but nodded understandingly. "So go get them." He said as if it was the most simple concept in the world.

Peggy Rogers looked at Loki with a soft smile. "You're a good friend, Loki."

Loki scoffed. "Nah, I just want to get out of work early."

Punching his shoulder playfully, Peggy rolled her eyes. "Now get back to work. We have bad guys to catch."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! They made my day! *jumps around happily* I really hope that I don't disappoint you!_

It had been a week since Steve had first seen the teenager named Bucky before he finally saw him again.

It was a different area this time but the dark figure that was sitting at one of many Manhattan coffee shops holding an untouched coffee mug was most definitely Bucky.

A week before, Steve had mentioned Bucky to Peggy when she had gotten home late the night he first saw him; needing to tell someone about what had just occurred, but she looked worried when he mentioned how an expensive car had picked Bucky up and the way that the younger man was acting.

"Did I miss something?" Steve asked confused when he saw his wife's apprehensive expression.

"Saying things like that is why I feel you are from the 40s." Peggy tried to joke but her worry was still obvious because Steve's concerned expression never left his features. "Steve, I think he was a one of the victims in my case...the sex trafficking one..." Peggy's voice was low, like it always was when she was discuses something from a case of hers. She usually did talk to Steve about her work; Steve may just be an artist for papers, but he was someone whom Peggy always thought would have been a good soldier. The kind of soldier who would defend every man until the death. Yet, she was happy he didn't have to see the horror of everyday crime.

Like the one he was hearing about now.

Steve blinked rapidly before his brain caught up with what she had said. "What?" He barely forced the one word out of his mouth. In a rush, his mind went back to the different style of clothing that Bucky was wearing, the pricey car that picked him up, and the shutter-worthy older man that Bucky must have been forced to go with…

"I'm sure of that," Peggy nodded regretfully. "But I'm wondering if from how you say he acted, if he is one of the kidnapped Russian children that are in this trafficking ring we're investigating…" She trailed off, lost in thought over this new development in this horrendous case.

"Kidnapped children?" Steve whispered, feeling bile start to creep past his lips. This monsters had taken children?

"The age works; if he's in his late teens. Over a decade ago, a Russian put together victims to force into prostitution. Some he even went to "adopt" them. Even signed the paper work. This Bucky could have been one of them." Peggy's expression was full of righteous fury, looking like she was ready to put on some red lipstick and slaughter the whole ring down in one day. "Tony in the computer building said that the ring had come here a few years ago. They had been almost discovered back at their home and came here. They take anyone; men, women, any age works for them...but children are mainly used…"

"Oh God…" Steve felt like he was going to be sick. His stomach turned uncomfortably and all he could see was that scared expression on that kid's face. The boy old enough to be his little brother, and he was being…"How did I not see this?" Steve whispered in disgust. How could he not see what was so wrong? He could have done something and he failed.

"If it helps, you did hide your key to the house under a stray brick before we met." Peggy's accent had her voice seem light but Steve knew what she meant; he knew his wife was feeling just as bad as he was.

"Do you know who did this?" Steve growled, his fingers gripping the edge of their kitchen table.

"Loki got some DNA on one of the girls who came to us. We have a name but no proof. I know it's him but all we can prove is that the guy went to see a hooker…it's not enough for a jury…"

"What's his name?" Steve asked in a dangerous low voice. When provoked, Steve was just as dangerous as Peggy.

"Alexander Pierce." Peggy said with hate. She knew it was that bastard from the beginning but she could never prove it.

"What can I do to help Bucky?" It wasn't an offer, it was a demand. He was going to Bucky and he was going to make sure no one ever hurt him again.

"Steve…I don't think you'll see him again…"

Peggy was a realist who longed to be an idealist. She couldn't bring herself to say that they could save this one person when they were busting their asses off in the police department trying to catch Pierce before he brought in anymore people from other countries. Everyone in the department were feeling irritated that they weren't any closer to this bastard. But accepting that they might not be able to save all of the victims? This was something that Steve couldn't bring himself to let go.

Which is how he found himself inside the department building when Peggy was on lunch break, knowing that he had time to go see a certain someone before Peggy returned.

"Hello Captain Liberty, can I help?"

Steve felt compelled to roll his eyes at the snarky tone that Loki always tended to responded with when he saw, well, pretty much anyone. He had met Loki many times, and he most likely would have disliked the man if it wasn't for the first time he had very met the younger Odinson. It was when Thor had invited Steve and Peggy out for drinks at a local bar in order to celebrate Peggy's promotion. Thor's wife Jane was there and also brought along was his kid brother, Loki. Steve had a hard time believing that they could be related. Thor was loud, extroverted, and was rarely seen unhappy. Loki, however, looked uncomfortable being around people he didn't know and would have probably ran off if Thor's arm was not swung around his back.

The bar was packed with fake adults, actual adults, and some shady looking men in trench coats. Jane and Peggy instantly hit it off. Jane enjoyed talking about her work in the scientific field and Peggy was completely fascinated. Thor naturally was bragging about his wife's work. Which left out both Steve and Loki. Rogers didn't mind listening but he noticed the youngest of the group. Loki avoided talking. Steve was concerned at the anxious composure that Loki was giving and was thinking of trying to say something helpful but Thor saw him first.

"Brother?" Thor asked in a low tone. Steve looked pointedly at Jane and Peggy who were still talking excitedly but he stayed close enough to hear what the brothers were saying.

"I'm fine." Loki answered quickly, a fake smile on his thin lips to cover his nervousness over the condition that he was in.

"No you're not." Thor whispered knowingly, bringing his fingers up gently to rest on Loki's shoulder comfortingly. It looked so normal, like he had done it a thousand times before and it always had the same result.

Loki stared at his brother for a full ten seconds before his shoulders sagged lowly in admission. His blue eyes looked down at the bar, fiddling with is untouched drink as he carefully thought his words through. "I don't like being around so many people…" Loki confessed in a small tone; a light bit of pink appeared on his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Okay, let's go home." Thor said in a strong voice, like if he could, he would attack Loki's social anxiety head on to keep his little brother from feeling so disgraced.

"…No…No let's stay. I'll stay." Loki would stay…but only for Thor.

Standing in front of the lean young man now, Steve brought along his best tough face and tried to look in control. From that memory of the bar, he knew that Loki would only ever allow emotions if it was with Thor. "Actually yes." Steve answered Loki question. Loki's blue eyes held a hint of concern at Steve's presence. Loki had this annoying habit of knowing _everything._ So if Steve was here purposely when Peggy wasn't he was hiding something.

"I need a-a tracer or something. Something that can follow someone."

"Trouble in paradise?" Loki ridiculed; his British accent strong as he leaned against the packed with evidence forensic table.

"I'll owe you a favor." Steve drawled with a hint of a smile. You couldn't help but like this jerk.

"Good enough." Loki nodded happily, his white lab coat twirling around along with Loki as he scooted his chair towards the other side of the room to which Steve followed him. Loki trailed his finger through dozens and dozens of white boxes labeled _Loki's: Do Not Touch_ until he stopped and pulled out one of the containers. Rummaging into it for a few seconds, Loki turned back to face the other man. 'It's old but it will do." Turning to face Steve, Loki dropped a small black object in Steve's open palm.

This scene was what was playing through Steve's head as he gazed open-mouthed at the sight of Bucky gulping down a mug of black coffee at an empty table at seven in the morning; looking repeatedly at the cafe's window for presumably another client. Silently debating for all of five seconds if he should call the police or go talk to Bucky, Steve quickly walked towards the dark haired man before Bucky could get up and leave.

"Steve?" Bucky gasped as he looked, at least Steve hoped, pleased to see him. "I didn't see you there."

"I just came for the coffee." Steve wanted to sound casual but it was hard when his entire senses were practically yelling at him to take Bucky out of the building and send him somewhere safe until they put the monsters who kidnapped Bucky behind bars for good. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Steve asked gently, making no sudden moves.

Bucky looked inclined to say yes but he kept looking out at the window. "I don't know…my ride is coming here soon…"

Hate filled Steve's being as he remembered the last "ride" Bucky had to deal with. Before Steve could come up with an excuse, Bucky spoke first. "I'm a prostitute." It was said in a rush; like the words were forced out of his mouth. Steve was upset by Bucky's terrified look. It as if Bucky expected Steve to turn around a run in repulsion at the words…maybe from past experiences…

"I know." Steve answered lowly, silently sitting down across from Bucky, his eyes insistent. "I know and I want to help you." Steve folded his hands in front of him; calm and quiet to show Bucky that Steve was not going to force him to do anything.

Here Bucky scoffed disbelievingly. "Help? Yeah, I doubt that."

"My wife, she's a detective. If you go to her-"

His head turned in sadness, Bucky sighed so mournfully that Steve sworn he felt his own heart crack. "They'd find me." It was fact. Bucky's eyes held no slimmer of hope. There was no doubt in his words. It was just plain fact. "They always do."

"No they won't. I won't let them." Steve growled. If he could explain why he was so protective over this stranger, he would; but there were no words for it. He just knew that he needed to save Bucky; and nothing was going to stop him from doing just that. "I know my wife and her coworkers can help you and the others. Please don't go back."

Bucky raised head to look at Steve with a sad smile. "They would hurt anyone who was in their way. You aren't the first who tried to catch him and he was able to slip past their fingers. Why do you think this place is any different?"

"Because they already know who is behind all this." Steve whispered, leaning closer towards Bucky as they sat opposite each other. "All they need is proof that he is in charge of this, and they can bring him down."

Bucky's eyes never left Steve's. He wanted to believe him, God he would give anything for this to be over with…But then his mind flashed to the one who once tried to help him before and his heart sank. "Back in Russia…" Here Bucky's accent was stronger than before, his face tense as his memories flashed back to his home country. "There was this other agent who promised to help me...She was strong…brave…smart…" The smallest hint of a smile was on his lips yet it quickly faded when he continued. "But _they_ caught on to how close to being compromised they were…" Bucky blinked rapidly; he would _not_ cry here. He hadn't cried in front of people since he was thirteen and he was not going to lose that streak now. Remembering the agent with red hair. He prayed every night that maybe…maybe she was still alive. "I don't know what they did to her but they moved all of us in this country months ago."

Before Steve could reply, the door to the diner opened up, causing Bucky to jump slightly until submission laid deep in his eyes. Steve snapped his head towards the door to lay eyes on a tall, muscular man, with black hair and stubble covering his jaw bone.

Like the man was a silent order, Bucky quickly stepped out of the booth and stood straightly in front of the new man. "I-I'm sorry Rumlow…I didn't hear you." Sounding childlike, Bucky gulped nervously as he seemed to shrink into himself.

"Get in the car." Rumlow said slowly, his dark eyes never leaving Steve's face.

Without a word otherwise to either of the men, Bucky went past the silent Rumlow cautiously and headed towards the door, but not without looking at Steve with apologetic eyes. Blue eyes met each other and Bucky left the building as silently as a ghost.

Yet Rumlow did not follow the boy.

He stayed rooted, his strong arms crossed contemptibly in front of his chest. "You were with him last time. A week ago." He sounded like it was just a friendly observant but Steve knew it was anything but.

Steve frowned darkly at this new member of people he was going to watch Peggy maim when the department solved this case. "Yeah." He said simply, surprised that no one else in the diner could feel the dangerous atmosphere that surrounded the two men.

"You interested in him or are you a troublemaker?" Rumlow inquired. He was emotionless, all except for the glare that practically screamed "if looks could kill…" directly at Steve Rogers.

"Concerned citizen." His voice menacingly low, Steve had to hide his tight fist in his hoodie pocket to keep from punching this man in the jugular.

Rumlow seemed to be waiting for this reply because he took a step forward, to which Steve held his ground sternly. "Bucky is good…the right type that _everyone_ likes," Here Rumlow grinned so sneeringly that Steve could feel blood spill from his palms from where his nails were currently pressing into. "But he is expendable. I see you near him again, you might just see him next in the obituary."

It took Steve all of his will power not snap this bastard's neck with all his strength. Taking a shaky deep breath, Steve forced a fond smile on his face. He just needed to get through this..."Won't happen again." Steve tried lightly, patting a surprised Rumlow on the back before heading out the door of the diner as quickly as he could before he headed back to that bastard.

Walking as fast as he could, Steve looked back and felt his heart lift slightly when Rumlow ended up in the car without knowledge of what had just occurred. Steve would have felt proud of himself if he wasn't so busy yanking out his cell to call Loki up. Rumlow didn't detect the tracer that was currently settled securely under Rumlow's collar jacket. Wherever he went, Loki would know. They would find the rest of the victims…and Bucky.


	3. Chapter 3

_*blushes happily* You have no idea how much your kind words mean to me! I really hope that you like this chapter!_

"You did what?!"

At least Steve had the decency to look scared at his wife's fury at him for being so careless. Confessing to her that he went off on his own to find a psychopath wasn't how Peggy expected her husband to greet her for the day. "They could have killed you! And then you went and brought Loki into this! Thor would kill you if he learned about that! Why didn't you tell me?!" Peggy demanded as her voice steadily rose higher and higher; her brown curls flopped downwards slightly covering her raging face. She hardly ever lost her control like that, so this proved just how upset she was by Steve's confession of what he did when he found Bucky again after he had just gotten a call from Loki saying that he had something.

"I was the only one who he had seen before!" Steve tried to defend his action although to win an argument against Peggy was rarer than fish learning ballet. Steve had his hands out in front of him like the barrier could keep his Peggy's wrath away from him. "He wouldn't trust anyone else! I had to try something! Was I supposed to just leave Bucky alone with those-"

"It's not about that!" Despite the height difference, Peggy could make a seven foot wrestler cower in fear over her angry features. Steve stayed frozen in his spot a foot away from her while they argued in their kitchen. "It's about the fact that you went behind my back! I would have helped you! You know that I would have! So why didn't you say anything?"

Of course Steve knew that she would have helped him, he never doubted she had his back; but trust wasn't the issue here. "I couldn't risk you losing your job if I messed up!" Steve insisted desperately. If he had told Peggy and she followed Rumlow to see where their hideout was, they could have lost the investigation since they didn't have a warrant. Since Steve had placed the tracer instead of someone in the police department, he and he only would be held accountable if this tracker was a bust.

"That doesn't matter to me!" Peggy entreated Steve to understand. "I would rather help you fight for what's right than keep my job!" She breathed heavily as her dark brown eyes glared at her husband exasperatingly. She loved him with all her heart but why did he have to keep doing things that could get him hurt? She didn't even want to think of what would have happened if this Rumlow guy had figured out what Steve was up to.

Steve ran his fingers through his light hair warily. Like he said before, Peggy rarely lost a fight. "Peggy, please," Steve knew that he should have told her but they needed to deal with this later. "Loki called and said that we should go see what he found. Please, can we wait until after we see what it is? I give you full permission to kick my ass later."

Peggy's lips pressed almost painfully against each other. Hands on her hips, her nails dug into the fabric of her skirt. Steve was right. Catching these monsters were more important that this argument…right now at least. "Fine." Steve breathed a sigh of relief that he would survive for a few more hours. "But we are not keeping secrets from each other anymore." Her strong, warning tone had Steve wonder how he ever ended up with such an amazing women like Peggy Carter.

"Promise." Steve vowed with such promise that Peggy believed him without a shadow of a doubt. She would follow Steve to the edge of the world and not have a doubt that this was the right thing to do.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

"It took me all night but I have news. Instead of trying to impress you with my rather impressively worthy computer skills, I'm just going to skip to the good news." Loki immediately sensed the tension in the room when Peggy Rogers and her husband came into his empty forensic lab. Peggy's arms were crossed across her chest; a sure sign that she was disagreeing with how something was handled. Steve however, had his hands stuffed nervously in his pockets; another sure sign that Steve had done something that could potentially get him in some trouble.

This should be fun to observe.

Soon Thor joined them, as instructed via a text he had gotten from his brother. A huge grin was placed on Thor's face when he laid eyes on Loki and his little brother tried to hide his happiness at knowing that the smile was aimed just for him. He and his brother hadn't been this close in far too long…he hadn't admitted it aloud but this?...It was nice…better than nice. And somehow Jane had welcomed into the family despite the fact that Thor and Loki had fixed their…disagreement only a month before Jane and Thor married four years ago. Four years and the brother's relationship was better than when they left it.

Seeing how his audience was now all together, Loki straightened his green shirt labeled _God of Mischief_ shirt, smoothed down his pure white lab coat and swung his spiny chair to face his computer. Peggy and Steve stayed close together with no hint of personally space while Thor naturally took his place at his brother's side as usual.

"So after Steve had placed the tracer-" Loki tried to begin before being interrupted.

"What tracer?" Thor demanded suspicious, head spinning towards Steve to which Peggy instantly stepped in front of her husband protectively.

"You can fire him later." Loki snapped as his fingers flew across the keyboard as he typed out the information he needed to show. Thor nodded slowly at his brother;s words yet his eyes stayed on Steve curiously.

"I don't even work here."

"Shut up. Now," Here Loki stopped typing, revealing on the screen a red dot that beeped softly as it was settled in the middle of the screen that was showing street names and routes. "This destination is Rumlow." Loki assessed as he pointed to the red dot. "If I'm right, which I always am, this is where you'll find the trafficking ring is located."

"You're sure?" Peggy breathed in hope. She never doubted Loki Odinson's skills when it came to information. He was the smarted man in the room no matter where he was. If he said he found out where the ring was located, he meant it. Yet she hardly dare believe that this was the answer to the case. The ring moved around almost all the time. It was growing increasingly difficult to find the victims. This case could finally be over? They could save the victims?

'I'm positive. Do what you gotta do, because if they find the tracer, they'll be in a new spot within the hour."

Peggy and Thor wasted no time whatsoever to flip out their phones from their pockets and start calling in for backup and permission from director Fury to go in.

"You need to go home. Wait until I call you. I'll tell you when we find Bucky." Peggy's voice was urgent as she turned to face Steve as Thor was quickly relaying orders for where the department needed to meet.

As an answer, Steve cupped the back of Peggy's pale neck and gently pulled her forward, pressing his lips against her own. "Love you." Steve sighed tenderly.

"Love you too." She said with absolute devotion before bringing him back in for a short peck on the lips again and rushing out the door, heading to her department with a strut that would make any grown man cower.

"Great job brother." Thor said with affection as he squeezed excitedly at Loki's shoulder. If everything went right, this nightmare would be over.

"It's a gift." Loki shrugged knowingly yet his smile was kind.

Thor couldn't stop his grin though, making Steve feel like he should leave the brothers and give them privacy. "Go home Loki, we'll call when we need you." Thor brushed his fingers in concern over Loki's black hair, seeing the dark circles under his little brother's eyes and knowing that he hadn't slept since the tracker was activated...and maybe nor even before.

Loki nodded without a fuss and patted Thor's back tenderly, a silent word of thanks was sent through that touch and soon Loki left. following Steve out the door of the office.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

Steve looked at his blank phone for the tenth time in just one hour. It had been several hours since Peggy and Thor headed out to infiltrate the sex trafficking ring. He swallowed heavily and gets up from the sofa to walk to the door. Peeking out the window, he sees that his wife has not yet returned and can't help the fact that the first thing he feels is fear. Fear for his Peggy, for his friends, for the victims…and for Bucky.

This case was taking a personal toll on him...maybe because he felt like he should have been able to do something. To be at his wife's side and help make this world a safer place. Bullies come from every place, no matter where one lives, but if he could help bring down even one person who was hurting others, Steve would do it with no thought of his own safety.

They have gone on countless runs like this, where they are surrounded by danger and Steve never had any doubt that Peggy would walk out alive. But this case was different. It didn't make any sense but it was unlike the other cases and Steve just needed to hear from Peggy, to know that she wasn't going to be unable to call him ever again. Sighing frustratingly, Steve shoved his phone back in his pocket and has the mindset to leave this house and go to find the others. He opens the house door with a fierce pull, fully intending to walk around to get some fresh air (and maybe "accidentally" wander to where Peggy is and see what he can do), when an unexpected sight stops him in his tracks.

There, lying in his porch curled up into a tight ball with ripped black clothes and recent bruises on his face, was Bucky.

 _I honestly wasn't even close to being done with this chapter because of the endless amount of school I need to get done but I read the reviews and I had a powerful urge to finish this chapter! I hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all the advice! I hope that I don't disappoint anyone!_

"Bucky?"

Bucky hears the voice yet he can't seem to respond to it. He feels strong arms wrap around his shivering waist and pull him up with such carefulness Bucky half expects that he is dreaming it. Together, they stumble towards the house while the younger man can no longer hold himself upright anymore. His knees threaten to give out and he can feel sticky wetness on his face that may be blood. Yet Bucky pushes these feelings aside; ignores how he feels like he had trained himself to do these many years. His pain doesn't matter.

Only when his feet connect with the edge of a couch does Bucky stagger and crumble to his side. He hears a soft voice by his side but he can't hear him. Bucky knows in the back of his mind who this voice belongs to…He remembered he ran; ran from the screaming of faces that he had known for years and yet couldn't recall their names, he ran from the danger, the villains and the heroes and he just _ran_ …straight to where he somehow just knew that he would be safe from…everyone. "я не знаю, что делать …" Bucky said in a low, scared voice, uncaring who heard him or not.

"I didn't know where else to go…" Bucky whispered, his eyes squeezing shut as he is biting back a yell of pain as he feels careful hands moving his legs and arms onto the sofa. Within seconds Bucky is curled up into a tight ball onto his side, his body still stinging from the fresh injuries.

Steve's hands tremble with emotion at Bucky's words. Once Bucky is settled cautiously on the couch, he feels himself start to slip off to sleep when he is rudely interrupted. "Where are you hurt?"

Reluctantly, Bucky opens his eyes. Where was he again? Bucky tried to move his head towards the voce and a sharp sting stopped him. это больно, why did everything hurt? Blue eyes met blue and with a whisper Bucky murmurs hopefully "Steve?"

Nodding miserably at the hope in the young man's eyes, Steve stares at the teen's battered face and mentally calculates his injuries. A deep cut is on Bucky's cheek and with fury in the pit of Steve's gut he recognizes it as a knife wound and he has little doubt as to who put it there. Around his left eye and chin are black and blue bruises that are clearly from punches. Moving on he sees that through Bucky's black shirt has another slice of a knife that only barely missed any skin.

"How did you find this place?" Steve questions more out of a curiosity than an accusing manner.

Bucky looks down at his fingers and starts playing with a loose string of thread that is coming out of his jeans. "I saw a picture you did in a paper. It had your name on it…I-I waited until…a client was asleep and I used her laptop to search for where you lived." Bucky looks up worriedly. "I wasn't trying to do something bad I-I just wanted-if it was safe, that maybe I could go to you…You said your wife could help."

"No, no it's no problem." Steve says hurriedly. "I'm glad you're safe now…"

"The place was invaded." Bucky mumbled lowly, still curled on the side of the couch facing Steve. Steve swallowed heavily and leaned forwards; his attention solely on the teen. "I heard shooting. I didn't know what was happening…then-then Rumlow came."

Steve guessed what happened before Bucky even opened his mouth.

"He tried to kill you?" Steve's growled dangerously.

Bucky nodded softly. "I don't know if he got to any of the others. He only hurt me a little when I was able to get away from his grip."

"How?"  
"I jumped out a window."

Steve's face must have shown how worried he looked because Bucky quickly finished "It was only a short drop…kinda."

At Steve's horrified face, Bucky adds as a way to prove that it wasn't a big deal "Married clients have a habit of pushing me out a window if their spouses come back early. It's not the first window I've jumped out of and I doubt it'll be the last." Bucky tried to smile but he was too weak, he couldn't even kick off his shoes.

It doesn't make Steve feel any better at all but he bits his lip shut and silently helped untie Bucky's black shoes. "How old were you when they took you?" Steve questions quietly, so quietly that if Bucky didn't want to answer he could have.

But he does. "I don't really remember…" Bucky whispers wretchedly. It was as if this was his fault that he didn't know. "Maybe…eleven? Twelve?...clients are picky about ages and Rumlow would tend to lie about ours. Some days I was thirteen and others I was seventeen. To be honest…I can't remember my _real_ age…Whenever I try to think of my past, it just is a blur. I know my parents are dead, I know I'm an only child, but _they_ have taken the rest of my identity. All of my past, my real name, my life, my friends; it's like they've been scooped out of my memories and only my life now has replaced it."

Like it was a natural movement, Steve drops his hand to clutch at the back of Bucky's head; fingers tangling in the short, brown, unruly hair. Almost against his own will, Bucky finds himself relaxes at the comforting touch, for the brotherly hold that Steve has on him was unlike anything he had experience in far too many years. "Then I guess you'll just have to start making better memories." Steve said softly.

The front door slamming open and shut has both men jumping and soon Peggy's footsteps can be heard. "Good news Steve-" But before she can finish, her eyes fall on the bruised and beaten teen. There was a small pause that was broken by a slightly worried Steve.

"I take it this this Bucky?" Peggy said slowly, her gaze turning towards Steve.

"Yeah." Steve said. "He's staying with us for a while." The tone left little room for another option.

Peggy nodded and dropped her purse to the ground without hesitation. "What do you need me to do?" She asked Steve, complete faith in her husband's choice. If he trusted Bucky enough to stay here, she would follow his lead no matter what.

Peggy wasted no time to rush over and crouch down alongside of Steve; tenderly caressing her thumb so carefully over the cut on Bucky's face. "It's not too bad." Peggy's soothing voice put a relaxing emotion in the injured teen's face, instantly having him feel safer. "But I'd better put some antibacterial cream on it." She mumbled more to herself than anyone else in a motherly fashion.

Taking that as his cue, Steve pushed himself up to go and grab the fist-aid kit. Allowing his hand to gently squeeze Bucky's shoulder comfortingly, Steve left the room is a haste while his wife tended the teen.

"Does anywhere else hurt?" She questioned him; she used the tone her mother always did on her whenever Peggy came home with cuts and bruises from fighting with boys who were picking on the younger kids. It was a tone that never failed to make her feel safe and protected, and she hoped it did the same for Bucky.

Bucky hesitated a second, thinking of whether or not he should speak to her when with a small nod, he pointed to his left rib. "He kicked me here…I don't think it's broken but it hurts."

Peggy nodded and raised her hands over his shirt slowly. "May I pull it up to look?"

This took Bucky a longer time to respond without looking upset over the knowledge of someone touching him but eventually he nodded, although it seemed to take all of his will power to do so. The act made her heart clench in sadness and Peggy carefully raised the black ripped shirt up to examine his torso. She sucked in sharply at the array of discolorations and bumps that were around his stomach.

"It looks bad but it's mainly the rib." Bucky added quickly, misreading his worry over his pain and thinking that she was upset at _him_ for being hurt.

Peggy, understanding what Bucky was thinking, quickly amended "Don't worry." She smiled softly, settling the shirt above his waist so she had a clear view of the injuries. "It'll be better again in a few days once it has time to heal properly."

Steve rushed back to the side of the sofa and keeled down to be eye level with the other two. Handing the kit to Peggy, she snapped it open and pulled out everything she needed.

"Did you save the others?" Bucky questioned hopefully. They were never allowed to converse with one another for fear of them rebelling but he still needed to know that they were all protected now.

Steve looked at his wife hopefully. Peggy nodded as she ever so carefully smoothed the antibacterial cream on his battered rib. "We don't have a clear number of all who were there but from the information we've gathered, we found all of them."

Bucky sighed in relief and settled back into the couch. The others were safe…they were alive…

Peggy looked over to Steve. Reaching over, she grabbed her husband's hand lovingly. Steve was the reason this nightmare was over. As much as she acted like she could handle any situation, losing Steve was not an option. She needed to let him do what he knows is right, no matter much she wanted to keep him safe. Peggy quickly grabbed her vibrating phone out of her pocket although her eyes never leave the teen's relieved face. Looking at caller ID, she moved up and away from Bucky. "Yes Thor?"

The words she heard next had any sense of happiness over this case being over leave. "He took Loki. He took my brother."

 **я не знаю, что делать- I don't know what to do**

 **это больно- It hurts**

*peaks through fingers nervously* Please don't hate me!

If you want to know, I won't kill anyone good in this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Thor's sucked in a deep breath, trying to steady himself as he clung to the phone with Peggy on the other side of it. Now more than ever he needed to remain calm. His baby brother's life depended on how he acted. He couldn't afford to lose his control, because if he failed at saving Loki, Thor's world would break.

 _"What? How do you know?"_ Peggy's voice was frantic, an almost motherly concern in her tone that would have made Thor smile if he wasn't so close to losing all sense of control.

"Because of the tracer." Thor swallowed painfully. "They must have found his finger prints on it-I don't know how they found him so fast-But Rumlow got away. He went for Loki and he's gone-"

Thor felt like he was going to be sick. His little brother was with a bastard who was kidnapping kids. He could be-

" _Thor I'm coming now. Call the forensic lab and get Bruce to see if he can somehow find out where Rumlow is. I'll get Fury and do the rest."_

Peggy hung up the phone in a rush and she got up, leaving both men besides her looking confused. "Peggy?" Steve sensed the urgency in his wife's movements and patting Bucky's knee reassuringly before joining her. "What's-"

"Rumlow took Loki." She couldn't sugarcoat this; she needed to join the others and find their lost companion _now_.

"What?!" Steve's mouth dropped open in fear. "How?"

"Rumlow." Peggy answered, bringing out her gun to check for the correct amount of bullets.

"He's free?"

The terrified tone brought both Rogers to look at the scared little boy who was pushed back against their couch, horror in his blue eyes. "He can get to me?" He whispered in fear. It was so stupid of him to hope that it was all over. Rumlow would find him and kill him. And if he didn't, Pierce or maybe others that worked for Pierce would get to him. Bucky couldn't trust anyone but the Rogers, but even then they wouldn't be able to save him if he was found again.

"Not while I'm alive." Steve snarled. Peggy turned her head to her husband with the same look of anger. They would ensure this man would never lay his hands on another person again.

"Stay with him." Peggy ordered to Steve.

"Loki is in danger because of me! I have to go! I can help!"

"I know you can." Peggy's word were true. Steve was strong. As much as she wished that maybe he could have stay safe, she knew that this was not how Steve worked. He was a hero. He was a fighter. And Steve Rogers would never back away from a fight. That's one of the many reasons she loved him. He was _her_ hero. "Any other time, I wouldn't say no, but we can't bring Bucky with us to see Rumlow," Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bucky turn ever paler at the mention of Rumloe finding him again. "and we can't leave him here alone. You need to stay, please. I promise I will tell you when we find Loki."

Distraught shaped Steve's face yet he swallowed. "Okay…"

MAVELMARVELMARVEL

Three hours later and Bruce was able to pinpoint Rumlow, and hopefully Loki's, location by using the cameras in the area Loki was last seen. Rumlow broke into his home and stanched him. Following the trail of traffic cameras, he took him to an abandoned warehouse, seemingly waiting to be followed.

One truck full of police officers and another with Sam, Peggy, and Thor waited outside of the building while their best sniper, Barton, prepared himself to shoot if Rumlow did not free Loki.

"Thor?" Peggy's voice was discreet. Thor was looking out of the window as the waited for confirmation that Rumlow was still there. Thor never said a word during all this. He was quiet, fearful, all of it was nothing like the Thor they all knew. "Are you okay?"

"Did I ever tell you my dad had an affair?" Thor interrupted, still not looking at her.

Wait what?

"N-No. You haven't." Peggy answered, her brows lowered in confusion. It was clearly an unexpected topic but she knew that if Thor was bringing it up, it was important.

"It was a fling. Or so he says. It was about four years after I was born. Mother had no idea. At least, I hope she didn't." Thor swallowed, silently pushing himself to continue. "She was Loki's mother. Frigga was mine."

"I didn't know." Peggy's voice was low. It made sense; they didn't look alike physically but she wouldn't have thought them half-brothers.

"It wasn't until mother's death six years ago that we found out…Father had to cut Loki out of the will because he wasn't related. He just didn't want to do it while Frigga-our mom-was alive. I never got a clear answer as to why he did this, but I think he was ashamed and that was the only way he could act like Loki wasn't his."

"What?" She whispered in disgust. How could someone treat their own son like that? Turn him away like he was less than dirt. Sam turned his head towards the two yet he remained silent. They needed their privacy. Turning back to the driver, Sam continued speaking lowly about their target Rumlow.

"Loki told me this the next day. About everything; the affair, the pregnancy-he was distraught, and-" Thor looked away from Peggy, inhaling shakily at the confession he was about to reveal. "And I blamed _him_ …I blamed him for breaking out family apart. I blamed him for being alive…I told him he broke our family…my father was my hero and Loki was proof that he wasn't anymore. And I blamed my only family instead of the real person responsible…"

Peggy listened. Her hands folded in front of her, she let him finish.

"I regretted it the moment I said it…but it was too late. Loki left the next day. I looked for him for years…he was sixteen. I thought I lost the one person who was always there for me until four years ago, when he was eighteen, that I found him again…I just proposed to Jane, that he returned back home. His intelligence had him graduate early and go to college near here."

"I thought I lost him…but he came back to congratulate me, probably would have never seen him again…but I couldn't lose him. It's been slow but-we're close. Closer than we've been in far too many years…If I lose him...I'll lose myself."

Barton's voice rang in their ears, causing both of them to jump slightly at the interruption.

 _"I don't have a clear shot. You need to get him to move Odinson just a few inches away from his face."_

Thor snarled and banged the side of the truck. Loki was hurt and he had no assurance that he could save him.

"Thor…" Sam said softly, his hand resting kindly on Thor's trembling shoulder. "He's strong. You know that. You can save him."

Thor breathed deeply for a moment and nodded, unable to thank the man. After a second nod of control, Thor slammed the door open and with the group of law enforcement agents behind him, Peggy and Sam were by Thor's side. Together they stealthy made their way towards the open warehouse door.

"Took you long enough." Came a sneer as the entered with their weapons raised. Thor felt himself tense up at seeing the scene in front of him. Barton told them what to expect but seeing Loki like this…it was unbearable. Rumlow was directly behind Loki; one hand was wrapped around Loki's thin waist and his nails dug into Loki's side to present him from moving; while his other hand was grasping onto a hunter's knife and was pressing it against the young man's throat.

"Put your hands up!" Peggy called yet she couldn't help the feel of terror at the situation. Loki was in danger and she had no way of getting him out.

Rumlow narrowed his eyes teasingly and brought the knife closer to Loki's exposed throat, enabling a painful hiss from Loki as beads of blood trailed down his neck. "Take another step and he dies." Rumlow had nowhere to go. He would have been caught…which is why he took Loki. If he was caught then he was taking someone with him.

Thor swallowed heavily, hearing Rumlow's words yet he couldn't register them. He only saw Loki. He only saw his baby brother looking so scared and trying so hard to not be. He only saw Loki's blue eyes look resigned to his fate; as if he couldn't be saved.

That was not going to happen. Not if Thor had anything to say about it.

Peggy held her gun out, aimed carefully at the head of Rumlow but even as she steadily aimed she knew there was no guarantee that he wouldn't put Loki in the way of the bullet. "Put the knife down, then we talk." Peggy demanded, knowing that as long as they kept him talking, he wouldn't hurt Loki. Thor, after being partners with Peggy, knew what she was thinking and joined in. just stall until his head moves. "We can't compromise until you let the hostage go." He was going to rot in jail for this, they would make sure of it. Rumlow was dangerous, unpredictable; he would kill Loki just to ensure that the police lost something.

Rumlow scoffed at the pointless remark and started tightening his hold on Loki's hair with a painful tug, pushing Loki's neck even more into the knife, making it impossible to breathe without slicing his throat on the blade. Thor growled menacingly and kept his gun aimed at the bastard's head, but he couldn't fire. Not until he was sure Loki was safe. With any luck the sniper would be in position soon and would execute Rumlow.

"It's a shame he's so old." Rumlow said mournfully, the hand on Loki's waist gently trailed up Loki's shirt, finger tips touched skin and slowly he started caressing up and down his side in what would be sensual if it wasn't anything but. "Bucky was my favorite but I could see this one being a close second. He would cost a small fortune to the right people." Rumlow pressed his lips against the back of Loki's pale neck and the raven haired man's eyes widen in fear. His breath started shaking in distress which only pushed his skin closer to the knife, cutting him more.

Thor had felt fury in his life. Many times. When his father confessed to the affair; when he was told he was too unintelligent to be in the police department; when his mother died…but none of it, not at all, compared to the unholy rage he felt looking at the true terror on his baby brother's face. Anger consumed him, driving him to tighten his hold on his weapon. He was responsible for Loki; Loki was usually the one bailing Thor out of trouble but he was the one who would protect his little brother from harm. He was not going to fail today.

Throughout all that had happened, Loki never once took his eyes away from his big brother. His blue eyes look soft and resigned. If he was to die, he wished he could at least tell Thor that he forgave him long ago. That he was always going to be his big brother…no matter what stupid things they had said to each other. Thor wondered if Rumlow had any idea that if he killed Loki, he would be killing two people…

"Pierce's crew is caught Rumlow," Peggy's tone was soft, careful not to do anything that would endanger Loki even more. "You have nowhere to go. Let him go, and we won't shoot." Loki shook his head slightly side to side, his eyes widened in denial. Silently he yelled at them to shoot this asshole. His life wasn't as important as the kids this man ruined.

Rumlow replied by letting a bark of laughter, forcing Loki to give out a strangled cry as Rumlow scooted the knife away from his skin slightly. At this point Loki's neck and top of his shirt was slowly staining with his blood, and more was slipping past the knife. He moved his head to glare at Peggy. "And go to prison?" Rumlow corrected her. "Thanks babe but I'd take death. But I'm not planning to go out alone…"

 _"I have a shot. I'm taking it."_ Barton's voice rang softly in Peggy's ear and she mentally sighed with relief.

But it didn't last long.

Barton shot.

Rumlow heard.

Loki was pushed.

Loki didn't even have a chance to scream.


	6. Chapter 6

"NO!"

Thor's yell echoed in the empty warehouse as Barton's bullet trialed to what would have been dead center of Rumlow's forehead if he had not just ducked down and pushed Loki to the side, right at the path of the bullet. Blood sprayed from Loki's head as the bullet settled in the wall behind him. In what felt like slow motion, Loki fell limply to the cement floor with a soft thud and Rumlow was gone faster than what felt like humanly possible. Yells of furious officers filled the air as they ran off after Rumlow for attack someone in their department, but Thor and Peggy ran to the side of their fallen partner.

Thor acted on pure instinct. He couldn't breathe as he fell harshly to his knees in front of the slumped figure of his brother. Everything stopped and Thor felt as if he wasn't there. That he was watching the scene from elsewhere. That maybe it wasn't real that he allowed for this to happen…

But he knew too well the smell of blood. The fear of failure. And he knew this was indeed real.

Blood…

There was so much blood.

Loki gagged silently on the blood that fell steadily at his throat from Rumlow's one last slice and the bullet wound that left a deep slash on the side of his temple. He was injured, he was bleeding…but he was alive…at least for now.

"It's okay baby brother." Thor stuttered, ripping off his vest and jacket and setting the coat against Loki's throat while covering the head wound with his hand. "You're okay. It's okay, I've got you now. I promise I won't let you get hurt." Pressing the fabric against Loki's neck, he desperately tried to stop the bleeding while Peggy was yelling instruction on the phone for an ambulance. "I have a man down! I need help _now_!"

Loki looked directly at his brother, the gagging noises lessening slightly but not enough for Thor's liking. Slowly with what little strength he had, Loki wrapped bloodied fingers around the back of Thor's neck. Tenderly, as if it was Thor who was hurt. Thor continued pressing against the wounds yet he could not stop the tears that slipped down his own cheeks. "Please…please don't go…" Thor managed to whisper. Loki's eyes filled with determination that seemed to scream "I won't if you won't."

Off the phone, Peggy managed to crouch down to help their bleeding friend. "Keep your hands on his neck." She instructed gently. "I have the head wound."

Thor didn't answer; he just moved one arm under Loki's trembling thighs and the other around cradled the back of his neck. Peggy pushed both of her hands against the bleeding head wound of Loki's with force, wishing that she didn't have to cause the raven haired man pain. All the while Loki's fingers never left his brother's nape of the neck. Slowly, but to Thor it was all too fast, Loki's eyes began to dull. The pain that was held in his eyes lessen and his eyelids began to flutter shut. The adrenaline was leaving him and his breathing slowed too much. "No, nonononono Loki please stay with me. Stay awake just a little bit long brother…"

A small strangled cry bubbled past Loki's lips, causing blood to slip through the fabric of Thor's coat. Peggy blinked back tears that were threating to spill and gently with her free hand caressed the unbloodied side of Loki's head. Sirens wailed in the distance and Thor never heard a beautiful sound. "Hear that little brother? You're safe now, please just stay awake."

And Loki couldn't deny his brother that.

Fighting the growing urge to close his eyes and slip past the darkness, Loki found renewed adrenaline and forced his eyes open, staring at only Thor. He would be okay…as long as they were together. Somewhere in the back of both brother's mind, was the feeling that this was going to be okay. Despite how it felt right now, they knew that this was not the end of the Odinson's bond. They would be just fine.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

Waiting was the worst thing one could put Steve through. Steve buried his face into his hands, his thoughts running wild. He had gotten his friend hurt because of his carelessness. He should have found another way to find a tracker, a way that wouldn't have put Loki in danger.

"Is your friend okay?"

Steve moved his head to the source of the soft voice. Bucky must have woken up. The excitements of the day had caught up with him and he soon collapsed into sleep shortly after Peggy left. The fact that she hadn't called must be a good sign, right? If there was something wrong, she would have told him.

Bucky laid curled on the couch; freshly clothed in gray baggy shirt and sweatpants that Steve had loaned him. The bottom half of his body was covered by a blanket that Steve had placed on him soon after he had fallen into exhaustion.

"I don't know yet." Steve confessed. Bucky looked fearful at knowing that someone was hurt because of him yet he said nothing, sure that eventually Steve would blame him for getting their partner taken by Rumlow.

Sensing what was on Bucky's mind, Steve said in a low tone "This is not your fault. None of it."

"Your friend wouldn't be in danger if it wasn't for me." Bucky whispered miserably.

"Loki knew what he was getting into. All of us did. We knew that you and the others lives were in danger, and nothing would have stopped us from helping. Nothing."

Bucky couldn't tear his eyes away from Steve, hoping that the words were true. Steve's urgency of Bucky needing to believe him caused Bucky to think that maybe this was real. Maybe his life was not as worthless as Rumlow and the others in charge lead him to believe.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Bucky mumbled, biting his bottom lip in nervousness.

Steve nodded, staying in his positon so Bucky would feel comfortable.

Taking a deep breath like it was some horrible confession Bucky confessed "I-I…I never liked…sex. It felt wrong to me. I thought maybe because of my…situation, it was what caused me to be so upset over it but that's not it…I've had clients who were kind and gentle; they didn't know I had been forced in the job. If I was going to like it, it would have been with them…But I didn't. I just don't want to do it. I don't like it."

Steve nodded understandingly. He had heard of these. It wasn't a sickness or something that was broken in the person; it was just how they were. It was nothing to be ashamed of nor be upset about.

"Do you know that this is actually something that is normal?" Steve tried, not wanting to make Bucky think that it wasn't normal in the first place.

Bucky's brows lowered in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's something people just are. They can not like it and don't have to like it. It's a sexuality. It's normal."

Bucky remained silent at Steve's words yet inside his head was reeling. It wasn't something that was wrong with him? He wasn't broken? Bucky had to suck in a shaky breath to keep from gasping. He wasn't broken…

Steve moved over to Bucky and rested his hand ever so gently on his shoulder. "You are not broken, Bucky." And Bucky never thought that he could be so free in one day.

Suddenly Steve's phone rang and faster than he thought possible, Steve had whipped out his phone with Peggy's number and urgently answered "Loki?"

"He's alive, he's-he's hurt but Thor talked to the ambulance and they seemed confident that he'll pull through."

Limply Steve fell to a chair behind him, relief flooding his systems. "He's okay?"

"I haven't seen him yet, only family are allowed in but there seems to be no problems. Thor had just come out saying that Loki can't talk just yet but he'll be back to normal soon. And, they've caught Rumlow."

Steve found himself having to take a moment before responding, his happiness of that bastard being caught was enough to make him want to shout from the rooftops. Yte all he could say was "I love you."

"I love you too." Peggy answered with the same amount of affection. "I'll see you soon. And together we can see Loki."

Steve hangs up his phone and turns to face a hopeful Bucky. "They caught them all. You're safe."

It took him a moment to respond. "We're safe?" He couldn't bring himself to believe it; it felt like he would never go back to being able to live a life without fear of pain and death.

Bucky only realizes that he's sobbing when he feels Steve curl around his like he could protect him from his hold alone. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay now Bucky. You're safe. They can't hurt you again. I promise."

Steve continues his words of comfort, trying to sooth the teen that had known noting but pain and darkness for far too long. At some point Bucky had bitten his lip to stop the tears from coming yet all that occurred was causing his lip to bleed. A thumb that was not his own gently wiped away the blood and Bucky just _sobs_. Steve cups the back of Bucky's head tenderly. Every emotion of open on Steve's face; the care and protection he has for Bucky was practically seeping out of his very core of his body and Bucky find himself feeling drawn to it.

There is a small pause and Bucky presses himself closer to Steve, feeling safer than he had felt in forever. This was where his life really began, and somehow he knew, that everything, all of it, was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you again, so, SO much for all the kind words and advice!_

Bucky stayed in Steve's hold for a while after the phone call that Rumlow and Peirce were caught and away. His body was still sore from the beating and…other activities that he had encountered earlier that morning. His head tucked under Steve's chin, Bucky wondered silently what would happen now. With Pierce and Rumlow caught he should feel safe…but he couldn't. He knew that with Pierce's lawyers he could easily get out again unless they had enough evidence and Bucky knew without a shadow of doubt that he would find Bucky again. He would find them all and punish them anyway he could think of.

But if it really was over….what was he supposed to do? It felt honestly like he was stuck in the hell hole for a hundred years. He couldn't even remember his age, how was he supposed to function? His family, his life, he couldn't remember any of it. And he wanted to, God he wanted to, to remember anything that proved that he wasn't just some broken victim.

"You feeling okay?" Steve asked quietly, rubbing his fingers ever so gently up and down Bucky's clothed arm. Steve could almost hear Bucky's thoughts as he continued his embrace of the teen. Peggy hadn't called but Steve had a good feeling that it was a good thing for Loki's sake.

Bucky said nothing as he burrowed closer into the warm grip. He shrugged slightly, unsure of how to answer that. He was far from okay. He couldn't see a future where he would miraculously could function like a normal person and be able to go about his life without the feeling of fear.

Taking that as a "no", Steve just held him harder. He didn't know when or where it happened, but Steve knew that he was going to ensure that Bucky was protected and safe from here until the end of the line. He and Peggy would keep him safe and _nothing_ would stop them.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

Loki hated everything about hospitals.

From the color of the walls, to the smell, all the way to the constant sound of the nurses chatting to each other from across his room.

Yeah, he hated it.

Thankfully, the whole "Not being about to talk aloud thing" was only going to last another day until the skin heals. It made him crazy but at least it wasn't going to be much later. His memory was foggy but he could vaguely remember leaving the police department building to tell Steve something-something important about Bucky-but he blacked out…judging from the raging pain he felt on the back of his head, Loki assumed that was where Rumlow had knocked him unconscious.

He knew something important. Before he was caught, he knew something, he had found something. Something so _so_ important and he couldn't _remember_.

"It won't be too much longer, brother."

Loki would have made a snarky comeback at his brother's words if it were not for the fact that doctors had prohibited him from speaking until the skin on his throat healed from the suffering he had endured. Plus Thor had such a scared puppy dog look ever since Loki had woken up that Loki deemed it better not to hurt him.

Loki hated that he had to wait to leave this dreaded place but since Thor was still looking at him like he was terrified Loki would disappear, Loki chose to stay silent and nodded at Thor's comfort. Not being able to speak was proving a burden yet at the same time Loki was thankful. What was he supposed to say to his brother? _Hey I'm sorry we've never really talked about what happened years ago but I forgave you years ago and now that I've almost died I have the huge urge to tell you that I hope you don't still blame me and that I love you no matter what?_ Well, he'd cut the wording down but something along those lines was what he needed to tell Thor…

Loki let out the softest of sighs and within a blink Thor was by his side, his face holding concern as his fingers instantly were holding Loki by the shoulder ready to help him with anything. "Why are you sighing? Are you hurt? Should I get a nurse?"

Loki had to bite back a laugh. As overwhelming as Thor could be, Loki loved him all the more for it. Shaking his head, Loki put his hand over Thor's, silently telling his brother that he was fine. If only he could remember what it is that he needed to tell Steve…God, every part of his body was in pain but Thor was worried enough, no need to bring him more upsetting news. Plus, Jane was coming out of work early to be with Thor, and Loki knew that Thor needed his wife right now as support.

Thor couldn't bring himself to take his hand away from his little brother. After all that had happened, Thor felt like if he left Loki out of his sight for a moment, he would be gone…and he couldn't handle that. Not again. Seeing Loki lying there…bleeding and dying and slipping past all help while Thor could only sit there and do _nothing_. He couldn't allow that to happen ever again.

"Rest little brother." Thor murmured softly, his thumb caressing Loki's shoulder with tenderness. "I'll stay here." And that was all Loki needed to hear. Looking at his brother with pure fondness, Loki's eyes fluttered shut and soon he was asleep, the warm, soothing feel of Thor's hand under is allowing him to feel safe.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

Peggy softly entered her and Steve's home quietly, hoping that the boys would not hear her. She didn't know how she was going to be able to tell either of them that Pierce could walk off with hardly any jail time.

Peggy Rogers had never felt such hatred for one person as much as she did for Pierce. Yes, they had caught him in the sex ring but as of now, him and his lawyers were proving that they could only arrest Alexander Pierce for paying for sex. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Rumlow was abandoned by Pierce's aid naturally and the asshole was willing to rat his ex-boss out, but it was not good enough. Unless they found enough hard evidence to show the jury that he was the one in charge, he would be free…and no doubt would start a new ring in only a few months.

Cursing under her breathe at the mere _thought_ of him walking off, Peggy quietly passed the scene of Bucky and Steve sleeping soundly on the couch to enter her room, praying that she could find something, anything, that she could use against Pierce. Her entire department was working on it, even Thor was as he watched over Loki in the hospital. She couldn't allow him to get away, not after everything, and she would _not_ let him touch Bucky again.

MARVEMARVELMARVEL

It was only a flash but it was enough to have his memories hit him like a rush. With the smallest sound of a gasp, Loki awoken; pain surrounded him but it didn't matter. He remembered. He knew how they could catch Pierce.

"Loki, please calm down." Thor never had left his side, promptly pushing ever so gently on Loki's chest to have him lay back down. He couldn't afford any new injuries. Urgently Loki shook his head; grabbing his brother's hand and mimicking the gesture of scribbling something down quickly with his free hand.

Understand immediately, Thor bent down at the side of the bed and pulled out Loki's notebook and pen that he always kept in his bag. Handing it to his brother, Loki snatched it and flipped it open, writing down urgently the important information that he needed to get to Peggy. Thor bent down by Loki's side, reading the words as Loki wrote them with ease. Silently his eyes widened. "Are-are you sure?" Thor turned his head to his brother with horror. How could this happen?

Loki nodded, writing down underneath the words that he had the information by his desk at the lab. The one critical piece of info that would leave Pierce with no way out. This was something he couldn't deny, the coincidence was too high.

MARVELMARVELMARVEL

"Is he sure?' Peggy breathed.

"Positive." Thor affirmed. "Bruce found Loki's notes and he confirmed that they are real. Pierce had files on all the adoptions he had done for his victims and this confirms who Bucky is. Pierce used a different name for all of the other victims…except Bucky. He had to use his real name for him"

Torn between feeling sick and sighing in relief, Peggy thanked her partner and told him to have Bruce Banner give the information to the right people. Pierce had nowhere to run when this came to light…but it meant something horrible for Bucky…

"Who was that?"

Hearing her husband's voice, Peggy kept her eyes on her phone like it was a sickness and she sat on the edge of their bed. She wanted to tell Steve but God only knows how they are supposed to tell Bucky.

"Thor." Peggy's soft voice answered. "Loki is getting better and he remembered something that is going to get Pierce in jail for a long time."

A rush of relief overwhelmed Steve for a moment. Loki was okay. Thank God, thank you God…he was going to be okay, Bucky and Loki were safe and Pierce was never going to get his hands on another victim again…then why did Peggy look so upset?

"Loki found an adoption paper for Bucky. It was in his real name."

"What?" Steve frown in confusion. "Why would he risk putting his own name for an adoption appear for Bucky? Did he do that for the others?"

"No…" Peggy answered, looking sick and Steve knew that whatever she had to say was not going to be good. "No, Bucky was the only one…because he is Pierce's son."

Silence. Pure, complete silence filled the bedroom. Neither Roger moved during the quiet stillness until Steve had to speak. "He's his dad?"  
Peggy nodded. "Bucky's name is James Buchanan Barnes. Loki found the adoption papers and did as much research as he could to find out who he is. His mother was married to Pierce until she realized she was pregnant. Whether she knew what Pierce was doing with his ring or she just guessed it I don't know…but she ran away from him when she was till pregnant and moved to America until Bucky was twelve."

"A few months after his twelfth birthday, Bucky and his mother headed back to Russia. I don't know why…maybe because it was her home and she thought Pierce would leave them alone…I don't know. But he didn't forget her. He found her. She's been in the missing person's program for years. Maybe he killed her for leaving or he sent her away where no one would find him…but he used DNA to prove Bucky was his child and most likely as punishment for leaving him, he sent Bucky into the ring."

"Oh."

It was small but both Peggy and Steve jumped at the sound of Bucky standing outside of their bedroom door, looking thoughtful. "I didn't remember him." It was such a simple reaction, as if this news was _not_ horrible. In Bucky's mind, he could remember Pierce always smiling when a client came to pick Bucky up. It was a sick, satisfied smile that he only did for Bucky. It never made sense…until now.

"Bucky…" Peggy got up from the bed and had to compose herself for a moment. This poor boy had been through hell by his own father…what was she supposed to say that could even remotely make anything better?

Thankfully, Steve saw her at lost for words. "I'm sorry Bucky. This…" Steve gestured weakly at the room like it could explain the fact that the man who prostituted Bucky was his own father. "Hurts like hell now…but I think knowing who you are and what happened can…maybe, help you be okay."

Bucky scoffed lightly at the words. "It's going to be awhile until I'm even close to being okay…but…it's strange, but I feel like I _know_ it's going to be okay." Bucky let out a small laugh. "It's crazy to say…but I feel better now than I have in years." It was the honest truth. It was the first time that Bucky could honestly see a better future for himself.

And Steve was going to make damn sure that Bucky got that future. Without a word, Steve took the final step that was separating the two men and he pulled him close, embracing him tightly. Without any hesitating this time, Bucky returned the embrace fully. Only a week ago he never would have done this without feeling dread. Even when Peggy gently touched his bruised stomach to put on the ointment, Bucky held fear in the back of his mind that she was going to hurt him. It was a force of habit with him. Touch meant pain. But with the two Rogers, Bucky felt with them, and only them, that he was going to be safe.

Quietly, Peggy walked out of the room as they clung to each other with a fierce hold. The two men had such a strong bond in such a short time that Peggy knew that she needed them to have this time alone. She smiled softly at the sight as she walked out, knowing that together, Steve and Peggy were going to keep Bucky safe. And nothing was going to change that.

MARVEMARVELMARVELMARVEL

Loki snapped his head up and leaned forward at his brother with urgency as he came back into the hospital room, desperate to know if this last piece of the puzzle was enough to gain their victory in this case.

"It's okay." Thor answered. "Even Pierce's lawyers know he's screwed. He can't get out of this."

Loki closed his eyes in relief and gently fell back against the white pillows. Thank God…

Thor took his place by his brother's side once again at the edge of the bed, staring at Loki with such intensity that it wasn't hard to imagine what he was thinking. Reaching his fingers out, Loki laid them on Thor's hand. A silent way of reaffirming Thor that they were okay now. The case was over. _They_ were okay.

"I almost lost you…" Thor whispered in horror; just the words themselves had Thor needing to blink back tears. The memory of holding Loki as he bled out was too much. He couldn't lose him. He just couldn't.

"But you didn't…" Loki whispered. Screw the whole not-talking-thing. Thor needed to hear this.

Even though he knew it was coming, Loki barely had time to hide the small grunt of surprise as Thor engulfed his baby brother into a hug and pulled him close. As much as he hated being touched, he couldn't dislike having his big brother hold him like he was precious. "I love you Loki…" Thor whispered, pulling Loki's head under his chin and caressing Loki's thin arm tenderly.

Loki smiled soft against Thor's broad chest. "Love you too." He mumbled softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Finding a seventeen year old victim of sex trafficking with PTSD had caused basically everyone in Peggy's division to assemble together to protect and take care of their own unofficially adopted teenager of the police department.

Peggy was able to organize their spare room into a bedroom for Bucky; while over half of the police department had taken the liberty of giving away their own kids old clothes, games, shoes, books, and blankets to give to Bucky. Even though they were still dealing with their own cases and searching for homes for the others victims, all of the department (even the feared Nick Fury himself) made sure that Bucky was protected and had everything that he needed for his new home with the Rogers.

Yet despite all this, Bucky had lived with the Rogers for a whole month yet memories of the past wouldn't just leave overnight.

He felt guilty for feeling that way but it was true. His chest would feel like a hand was wrapped around his heart and slowly squeezing it until one day it would just _break_ and he would be able to save everyone the time of trying to fix what was beyond repair. Bucky felt guilty about _everything_. Guilt for living when his own mother had to die. Guilt for the red haired agent. Guilt for not saving the others in the ring. Guilt for staying with the Rogers when he was a complete mess. For God's sake, his own father prostituted him; clearly there was something wrong with Bucky. And being asleep was worse than being awake. The nightmares wouldn't stop; Rumlow's leering grin and Pierce's statistic smile would always haunt him for maybe his whole life. His anxiety would skyrocket every time he saw the news about the ring or when he had to meet anyone other than Peggy and Steve about what had happened to him. It was just not going away.

But he couldn't bring himself to say that to the Rogers, not with all they had done for him. Bucky appreciated all of it; Steve's choice to work part-time in order to help Bucky, Peggy basically taking the part of Bucky's mother; even Loki who had been released from the hospital (although Thor had tried his best to ensure that Loki stay until everyone in the hospital agreed that Loki was fine) had come over to give away some of his old books and clothing that he knew would fit Bucky.

Bucky's mind was still going over this as he sat alone on his bed; the first real bed he had ever had in over a decade. Over the course of the month, Peggy was gently trying to push Bucky almost weekly to try and see a psychologist about what he had went through.

"I know that it doesn't sound like it, but talking over with someone will help." Peggy's tender tone earlier that morning had before she had to go back to work. Peggy almost always was able to slightly push Bucky into wanting to agree with her. Almost had him give in and allow himself to rethink about all that had happened to him, to the others, to his mom. Peggy could almost get him to approve of going.

Almost.

"I…" Bucky sighed slowly, clasping his hands tightly together in nervousness. He still wasn't used to having someone show concern for him, or having a choice about anything. "I just don't think I can do that."

Peggy always had the some understanding look in her eyes that never failed to make Bucky feel like she _really_ understood his fear. That she wasn't judging him or thinking him weak for being unable to talk about this…the life he had for most of his life…the drugging him when the ring moved on a monthly basis, the "clients" he was forced to be with, Rumlow and Pierce-it just wasn't something he could talk about-not even with himself. Because even though he witnessed all that they had done for him, Bucky couldn't bring himself to think that the Rogers would honestly want him. The part of him that was so _so_ used to being thrown out like trash and discarded could't imagine that he was wanted or loved. No one else cared for him after his mother died.

Why would they be any different?

Falling back on his bed, Bucky crossed his arms over his chest protectively and turned to his side, Bucky barely had time to close his eyes when he heard a timid knock on his door.

"I didn't hear anything, I just wanted to make sure you were okay…" Steve opened the door with slowness, ensuring that he was welcomed first before coming in. Steve asked this at least once a day. When he hears nothing from Bucky's new room, his reaction is as if he was afraid that Bucky would disappear and be back at the ring again.

And Bucky couldn't be annoyed with him because he feared the same thing.

"Just thinking." Bucky answered with the same response that he usually did; scooting over to the side of his bed to show Steve that he was okay with him coming in.

Recognizing the silent sign of approval, Steve made his way by Bucky's side; silent but there. Which was all Bucky needed.

"What are you thinking about?" Steve didn't expect an answer but it was hard to miss that Bucky was suffering and Steve didn't know how he could help, or if he even could.

Bucky shrugged one shoulder, unsure how to answer. "Everything." He answered, purposely looking away from Steve's face. Steve was the most understanding person that Bucky had ever encountered but Bucky was just waiting for the day when Steve would look at him in disgust and tell him to move on, to stop wallowing in fear and just get his life in order.

But Steve never did.

And he never would.

"You know, your birthday is coming up soon." Steve started off slowly, watching Bucky's reaction.

And he wasn't surprised to notice the quick blink of confusion on the teens face. "Really?" Bucky scoffed in amazement. His memories of his personal life were still blurry; his life was something that was still taking some time to return to him.

"And-Peggy and I were wondering-since you'll be a legal adult by then…" Steve bit his lip, wondering how he was supposed to continue this. God, he hoped Bucky would say yes….

Bucky shifted his body so he would face Steve. "Wondering what?"

"Would you…would you like to be a Rogers?"

Silence.

"Wha?" Bucky was a man of few words and this was the only word that he could think of in response of the question. Be a _what?_ Was he actually asking what he thought Steve was asking? Oh God please say that he was.

"Peggy had some pull-well, everywhere-and she says she can assign everything fast enough that-if you want-Peggy and I…could…adopt you."

Mistaking Bucky's gaping mouth as a sign of denial, Steve quickly responded "You don't have to; we'll still allow you to stay here as long as you want, we were just hoping-"

The stillness of Bucky's posture lasted all of five second before he throw his arms around Steve shoulders and gripped him tighter then Steve thought the skinny teenager was physical able to do.

"Is that a yes?" Steve laughed, his body melting into the embrace as Bucky squeezed him even tighter. Affectionately pushing back Bucky's brown hair, Steve rested his chin atop of Bucky head, mentally promising that he would never allow for Bucky to feel alone ever again. He and Peggy wouldn't allow it. He was _theirs_ , and no one could take that away from them.

"Of course." Bucky replied with emotion. "Yes, of course I want to stay." Burring his face against Steve's chest, he could feel wetness slip past his eyes. If Steve noticed he didn't care because he was holding Bucky like he was the most precious thing in the world. It was possessive and comforting and Bucky could just continue holding on like Steve was his life-jacket. And in many ways he was.

They actually wanted him. They honestly wanted him and he had no idea how much he wanted _this_ to happen. How much he wanted a _family_.

Bucky was loved. More than he could even understand.

And his family was going to make sure that he never forgot it.


End file.
